


come and pin me down

by amosanguis



Series: a/b/o AUs [10]
Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay Matthews, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Green Bay Packers, M/M, Omega Aaron Rodgers, Public Sex, title from a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: Clay lifts Aaron like he weighs nothing and takes him right there in front of everyone.(Behind closed doors, it's different.)





	come and pin me down

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Problem" by Natalia Kills.

-z-

 

The fights after wins are always intense. More so when a team has an omega quarterback and the alphas are all vying for his attention.

Aaron loves the feeling of being at the center of it all, of not knowing exactly whose fangs are nipping at him before they’re being ripped away by another alpha going in to stake his own claim to Aaron’s body.

 

-

 

When Clay first joins the team, he loses often. Then he starts winning. Then he starts winning soundly. Then it gets to the point no one steps up close to Aaron unless they have a death wish.

Aaron listens for Clay’s particular rumble amongst the others’ – it’s deeper, hits a certain note and sparks a certain something in Aaron that Aaron’s not too keen on examining too closely. Instead, he strips as he watches Clay stalk closer and closer – the rest of the team parting for him as they all sway together, creating a wave of burning eyes and gleaming fangs.

Then Clay is there and he lifts Aaron like he weighs nothing and takes him right there in front of everyone, fucking him hard and deep into the Green Bay logo at the center of the locker room. And, just before they both come, Clay bites into the back of Aaron’s neck – refreshing the claim mark he’s had there for nigh on five years – and the team howls around them.

 

 

-

 

Behind closed doors, it’s different.

Behind closed doors, Clay let’s go of all control and lets Aaron take the reins like he can’t in public. Clay spreads his legs and growls low in his chest in the best imitation he can of Aaron’s omega purr.

And when Aaron whispers how much he loves Clay like this, both here and in the locker room, Clay just melts. He nuzzles into Aaron’s throat as Aaron fucks deeper and deeper into him and Clay holds on tightly – never wanting this to end.

 

-z-

 

End.


End file.
